charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Blurr
Blurr is a rescue bot and protagonist in the transformers rescue bots TV series.Once the two times winner of the Cybertronian 500 and the fastest transport pilot in the galaxy,Blurr is a new rescue force recruit. ORIGIN STORY The ship that belonged to Blurr and his loader Salvage crashed on earth during a meteor storm on an island called Wayward Island 10,000 years ago in prehistoric times.After the crash Salvage and Blurr went to the outside of the cave where their ship had crashed in to see meteors falling along with a group of cave people around it scared,Blurr wanted both him and Salvage to stay with the ship but Salvage wanted to help those cave people so Blurr promised he help Salvage build a raft that would get them all off the island but one went missing Salvage told Blurr to go find him and bring him back he promised Salvage but he didn't come. Back at the ship Salvage finds Blurr at the controls trying to get the ship to take off and the two have a fight scaring away the caveman named Ira,then the meteors started hitting the cave leaving them to go into their stasis pods and hope for the best.Ten thousand years later Salvage and Blurr were both rescued by the rescue bots and the burns family. Salvage gets amnesia from his damaged stasis pod making him forget everything that happened earlier allowing Blurr to take credit for the whole rescue so he wouldn't be upset at him, then they were both taken to Griffin Rock to meet Optimus Prime where they scanned their vehicle modes in order to blend in with the humans without causing panic and after that Optimus offered them the chance to join the team as rescue force recruits.Blurr raced with Heatwave in an obstacle course to see who's the fastest in the end Blurr won,later an emergency had come up and after botching up a rescue everyone finally knows the truth of what really happened including Salvage who regains his memory after that Blurr apologizes for what he did to Salvage and for lying to everyone and Optimus was happy to give him another chance to be a rescue bot. A NEW HERO Blurr had trouble trying to fit in and work together with the team but then after saving all of Griffin Rock from being destroyed by a falling satellite with the sigma's laser cannon he returns and is given another chance as to when Optimus arrives and makes him and Salvage full fledged rescue bots after that he and Salvage are both transferred somewhere else while also thanking a human friend of his Cody for helping him earn his place as a rescue bot. ' MODES' * BOT- Blurr's normal mode as a bot which he uses for lifting heavy objects or doing rescues with his bot strength,speed and size that are impossible for humans to do when rescuing civilians from danger. * RACE CAR- Blurr's vehicle mode which he uses for racing,blending in with the humans as a robot in disguise,chasing criminals in high speed pursuit and racing to rescue emergencies as fast as possible. PERSONALITY Blurr can sometimes be impatient,reckless,self-centered,stubborn and hotheaded. He's also brave,caring,learns from his mistakes and handles them which makes him a great rescue bot. He is a true friend who also knows that it's his job to save and help those who are in trouble instead of just sitting back doing nothing. He also loves getting into the action which makes him very headstrong. Finally he trains hard,does his best and learns as much as he can to be a better friend,racer and rescue bot.